gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Energyman2289
energyman2289 is a no-life who is seen often on the GFAQs Super Smash Bros. Board. He has been roaming the board for about a year now. A whole year wasted of his young life.. His topics are usually asking about the probability of a certain character, to see the character from a different, more realistic standpoint. If not that, his topics mostly consist of some other stupid bull shit. He likes to answer questions through smart-ass retorts or just quoting someone else because he's lazy. energy is also one of the founders of the Union of Youth. Roster Predicting energyman2289 is constantly trying to predict the Smash Bros. 4 roster, to no success. He does have a YouTube channel where he likes to make videos of major updates to his roster. As of right now he has 32 Subscribers... Some how... He also has a deviantART account where he updates his roster more often. Both can be seen here. *https://www.youtube.com/user/energyman2289 *http://energyman2289.deviantart.com/ Super Smash FAQs Interviews energyman2289, along with LordCarlisle are going to host Super Smash FAQs Interviews. They will get one 'popular' user at a time and ask them questions about their opinions on controversial Smash Bros. topics. energyman will have to be the 'nice one' of the two. Relationships with Other Users *'Austin_4e' - energyman2289 finds his posts to be some of the best out there. There is always logic and thinking put into his posts. energy respects that Austin_4e is a serious poster, and believes there aren't enough users with common sense like his. *'BurnedPotatoes' - energyman considers him one of his closest friends on the board. They are both big supporters of Ridley. *'DeZA' - Deza is another one of his good friends on the board. enegyman2289 thinks that DeZa is funny and admires how much he just doesn't give a shit. *'Ghasts' - Ghasts was one of the first friends energyman2289 made on the board. energyman2289 finds his posts funny and usually joins him in his antics. *'LordCarlisle' - Although he and energyman2289 have had a small grudge in the past and disagree on things such as Ghirahim's placement in SSB4, energyman2289 thinks highly of LordCarlisle. They have been friendly towards each other on the SSB4 board, and on the GameFAQs roster Forum. They have also had some good matches in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *'Mikokiri' - energyman2289 find Mikokiri to easily be one of his favorite users, and is a supporter of her greatest creation; Ceiling Latios. She found a way to make his 6th favorite Pokémon even better. He also enjoys seeing how she is a younger user of the board, and feels that there aren't enough like her. He also likes how she contributes to the wiki a lot. *'No-One-Ever' - energyman2289 thinks he's easily one of the funniest posters ever. *'PaleTunaPls' - While energyman2289 has had little to no interaction with this user, energy finds his username inexplicably hilarious. *'Shaneikua' - Although they haven't had too much interaction on the Smash Bros. board at GameFAQs he thinks her posts are very funny, especialy when someone gets called a "hoe." energyman2289 is also very grateful towards Shaneikua for creating this wikia and creating the visual for the commuity roster. They are also both supporters of Captain Stabbin'. *'Skull567890' - After energy basically introduced the board to tagging users, Skull tagged him as "Spirit Of Youth". energyman2289 thinks that name is fucking awesome. *'SmashingBros' - SmashingBros and energyman are good friends. energy also likes that SmashingBros was one of the users to bring us the Pale Tuna meme. They are both strong supporters of Palutena. *'Rayquaza487' - energyman2289 and Ray are good friends, but energy can get pretty annoyed about how provocative he can be about Ridley. Most Wanted Newcomers -Captain Stabbin' (Roster).png|Captain Stabbin' -Gengar (Roster).png|Gengar -Paper Mario (Roster).png|Paper Mario -Ridley (Roster).png|Ridley -Gallaxhar (Roster).png|Gallaxhar Trivia * energyman2289 actually dislikes his username. But he uses it for pretty much every account he makes now because it's too late.. If he could choose his username now, it would be ShadowPunch62. * He came up with his shitty username when he was 10 years old because he needed to create a YouTube account for his brother's old band so they could post videos * Other than Captain Stabbin' and Gengar, his most wanted newcomer is Paper Mario. He is aware that it's unlikely, in fact so unlikely that he didn't include Paper Mario in his own roster. * For some random fucking reason, he almost always seems to be post #21. It annoys the shit out of him. With that being said, his favorite number is 62. * energyman2289 is trying to make his new gimmick "I APPROVE" by making it bold, italic and citing it, making it as noticeable as possible. * energyman2289 introduced like 90% of the board to adding tags to other users through this topic: Fuck, it just got deleted.. * energy is actually popular enough to make it into the Top 20 Most Notable Users list. Category:Palutena Supporters Category:Ridley Supporter Category:Users Category:Union of Youth Member Category:Toon Link Mains